Meeting Tobias
by Anna4Tobias
Summary: Maybe Beatrice met Tobias the day before his choosing ceremony. What happens? Secrets will be revealed! (Not what you're thinking!) What will Beatrice find our about our dear Tobias? And what happens when she starts to get a little too interested in her instructor?
1. Meeting Tobias

**A/N: I cannot decide if this should be an one-shot, or not. Please let me know in the reviews whether you want me to continue the story. :D**

**I don't own** **anything. Enjoy!**

Meeting Tobias

I sat at the table waiting for my father to come home. My mother and my brother, Caleb left about a half hour ago to hand out food to the factionless. I went last week, so now it was Caleb's turn. Mom told me that Dad would want to spend time with me.

The door opened and my father came in.

"Hello, Dad." I said as I hugged him.

"Hi, sweetie," Dad replied. "I am sorry, but I have to go to Mr. Eaton's house for a meeting."

"Oh." I said sadly. Then I perked up. "Can I come with you?"

"I don't see why not." My dad said. "Sure."

We walked the short way to Marcus's house. When we got there, my dad was about to knock when I heard a door slam.

"Stay there, Tobias!" I heard Marcus shout.

I looked at my dad. I could feel the shock and suspicion on my face, and I'm sure my father could see it.

"Shhh." My dad said quietly. Then the door opened.

"Andrew. Hello." Marcus said, sounding happy. Then he saw me.

"Oh. I didn't know you were going to bring Beatrice." He said kindly. "Hello there, Beatrice."

"Hello Mr. Eaton." I said politely. My mind was somewhat worried about the slamming door. We never slammed doors in our house.

"Natalie and Caleb are out for a while." My dad explained. "Beatrice wanted to come along, I hope that is alright."

"Oh, that's just fine!" Marcus said. "Beatrice, why don't you go on up to Tobias's room?"

"Okay." I said quietly.

I turned and walked up the stairs. I have never seen Tobias, but he is considered odd. The Abnegation are not supposed to spread gossip or ignore a person, but when it comes to Tobias, it's all they do.

I walk down the hall toward the room that would be mine if this was my house. I try the door. It's locked. I knock quietly, and try again. It's not locked, someone- Tobias I assume- had but a chair in front of it. I heard a shuffling sound. The chair was gone, and the door opened.

He backed up with his head down, cringing. I shut the door quietly.

"Umm, are you okay?" I asked Tobias. He was tall, and had dark brown hair and peculiar colored dark blue eyes. He looked up and saw me.

"Oh!" He said. "I thought you were- never mind."

"Your dad?" I asked.

"Umm…" he said. He wasn't going to answer.

"My dad is talking with your dad." I said. Bad conversation starter.

"Yeah..." He said. "I didn't know you were coming. Otherwise I would have cleaned up."

He smiled. That was a joke, his room was as spotless as mine.

I laughed. Tobias seemed to loosen up. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He was limping and he grimaced slightly as he bent to sit.

I walked over and sat beside him. "How long do these meetings last?" I wondered.

"Usually an hour or two." Tobias said. "It's nice, being by myself."

"I always thought that it would be nice to be allowed to be more active." I said without thinking. "I mean the quiet is nice, but I want to have more-" I hesitated.

"Freedom?" Tobias asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." I breathed. He laughed. "You don't seem very Abnegation."

I grabbed his shoulder out of panic. People didn't know I craved more freedom.

A moan of pain escaped him. I let go immediately. He had jerked away from my hold and lost his balance. He fell and landed on his back.

He gave a yelp, and pressed his fist to his mouth. Then he staggered to his feet.

"Oh my goodness, Tobias." I said. "I'm so sorry!"

He turned his back to me and I saw red. He was bleeding through his shirt.

I walked over to him and started to lift his shirt, prepared to get my father if necessary.

Tobias jerked away from me.

"Don't touch me!" He whispered harshly.

"I'm so sorry, Tobias." I said again. "You're bleeding through your shirt. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't serious."

"I'm fine, Beatrice." He said. "I fell earlier today."

"It could get infected. Caleb told me that wounds could get infected if they are not cleaned properly." I insisted.

"I said, I'm fine." His tone rang with finality. That made my suspicion from hearing slamming doors return.

"Tobias, please. Just please let me tend your back." I practically begged. "I won't tell." I added gently.

"Fine." he said after a moment. "Come with me."

Tobias led me to the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it. He presented me with a washcloth, soap, medicine, and bandages. He checked his watch.

"You get five minutes, Beatrice. Make it quick." He took his shirt off.

I couldn't help gasping at his back. There were fresh gashes everywhere.

"You didn't fall," I said.

Tobias sat on the stool by the sink so I could wash his back easier. He winced again as he bent.

"I fell down two flights of stairs." He said. "I had my aptitude test today."

"Oh." I said. He is lying. This kind of damage could not be inflicted by a fall.

"This will hurt." I warned him as I dabbed at each wound in his back. He groaned. His fists and jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry, Tobi." I whispered.

Then, I rubbed the soothing medicine on his back, and a guttural sound escaped him.

"Does that feel better?" I asked, a shy smile spreading across my face.

"Yes. Mmmm… thank you, Beatrice."

I smiled at his content face.

"You're welcome, Tobi."

I wrapped his back in bandages, using healing tape to keep them on.

Tobias slid his shirt on and we walked back to his room quickly, shutting the door quietly.

Tobias walked over to his bed and lies down. Then he groaned and rolled over onto his belly. The pain in his back was too much. He turned his face so he could see me.

"Come sit with me, Beatrice."

I sat on the edge of his bed. I was nervous. Tobias was two years older than me. I was fourteen, and his choosing ceremony was tomorrow, which meant he was sixteen.

Besides, I was still suspicious about his back. In my mind he could not receive gashes all over from falling down stairs. And even if he had, they would be all over his body, not just his back. And his chest and abdomen looked fine.

I was pulled from my train of thought by Tobias taking my hand. Startled, I jumped. I looked down at him and he smiled.

"You know, Beatrice." He said quietly. "I don't have friends. People stay away from me because I'm 'odd'." He made air quotations with his free hand.

"Tobi, people don't know you." I said gently. "I feel like I know you, and if I do know you, I like what I see." He smiled and closed his eyes.

Then he opened them and stared at me.

"Wait. Did you just call me 'Tobi'?"

I blushed. "I called you Tobi twice in the bathroom."

"I was in immense pain the first time, and the second I was in a kind of bliss cloud." He murmured.

Suddenly, he jumped out of bed, groaning from the movement.

"Dad's coming." He hissed. He pulled out the chair and motioned for me to sit, while he sat on his bed.

"It was nice to meet you, Beatrice," he said in a polite tone, just as his father entered. Tobias stood and offered me a little bow, the Abegnation equivalent to a handshake.

I stood as well. "It was nice to meet you as well, Tobias." I said formally, offering him a bow.

Marcus watched our performance, and seemed pleased by the coolness. Strange.

"It was nice of you to come along, Beatrice. Keep Tobias company." Marcus said.

It sounded like he meant the opposite. Perhaps he was upset about work. My dad gets upset about work.

"Thank you for having me." I replied.

My father came in the room just then.

"Okay, Beatrice. Time to go." He said. He smiled at Tobias. We turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Beatrice." Tobias said in a calming voice.

I turned and smiled. "Goodbye, Tobias."

**A/N: sorry to everyone who tried to read this yesterday! My iPod had a major glitch!**

**As always, review! NEGATIVE IS HELPFUL! :D**


	2. AN

**A/N:**

**sorry if you thought this was an update. I need reviews of whether I should make this into a story or not.**

**I would usually do this without consent, but this story is not nearly as good as my story "Tris and Toby: The Friends that Reunited", and I don't want to have a competition between the two. I have more stories that I'm going to publish soon, so I don't want to publish a story that wonky get reviews. (Well, except "Do You Want to Climb a Ferris-Wheel?) so I'm kind-of a hypocrite.**

**anyways, please review! 4**


	3. AN PLEASE READ! Important!

**A/N:Sorry if you thought this was an update.**

**I need reviews if I am going to make this into a legit, actual, story. Keep in mind, my concerns:**

**1. I havre a story like this already. It's called "Tris and Toby: The Friends That Reunited", and it's better than this story will ever be, because I went in a better direction.**

**2. If I do publish this into a real story, there will be a lot of comparisons that I don't want. I wrote this story about a year ago, whereas my story "Tris and Toby..." Was written a couple months ago. My writing has improved since then.**

**3. Finally, there are many unexplored "ifs" in the Divergent fandom I want to explore, such as**

**-Tobias and Tris legitimately switching AGES, not lives. (That's just too weird.)**

**-Evelyn (Tobias's mother, for pasycakes who don't know) actually having a kid (reason Marcus kicks her out- I know she wasn't kicked out in the actual book, take a chill pill) and Tris is put in charge of getting the two brothers to cross paths.**

**-Marcus's past. Why is he such an abusive asshole?**

**anyways, if you have any suggestions of what I should do for a story, let me know in the Reviews!**

**be brave!**


	4. Chapter 2: The Choice

**A/N: Alright, initiates! Here is chapter two! Lucky for you, I already have a few chapters pre-written. Keep reviewing! It makes me want to continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent! :'( Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 *2 years later*: The Choice

I lay in bed thinking about my aptitude test result. I got Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. I am not selfless enough for Abnegation, I have been raised to be wary of Erudite. I have no particular opinion about Dauntless, except that they are free.

I have always wanted to be free. Free to talk at dinner. Free to run. But we can't do those things in Abnegation.

I know I will not be happy in Abnegation. But where would I belong?

In the choosing ceremony, we sit quietly, while the other factions talk and laugh. Caleb takes my had and squeezes it. Then Marcus Eaton calls his name. "Caleb Prior."

I watch as Caleb walks up to the bowls. He takes the knife and slices his palm. He holds his hand over the bowl containing the water for Erudite.

He chose Erudite! I could not believe it. He was so selfless. 'I could do it,' I think. 'I could be the child who stays.' But then I think 'If Caleb can't do it, how would I do it?'

"Beatrice Prior." Marcus calls. I stand, although I can't feel my legs. I walk up to the bowls and take my knife. I slice my hand and hold it over the smooth stones for Abnegation.

The amount of dread that fills me is astounding. That's when I know Abnegation is not my choice. I jerk my hand to the Dauntless coals instead. My blood sizzles as it hits the coals. Everyone is murmuring quietly. The Dauntless cheer. I walk toward them. I can't look at my parents. I sit with the other initiates.

When the ceremony ends I get up and look at my parents one last time.

My father is angry. Beside him, my mother is smiling.

I take off running with the rest of the Dauntless initiates, down the stairs.

We keep running. Down the street, toward the train tracks, I realize. We line up and wait. I minute later, the train comes. People are jumping on. I run as fast as I can and launch myself into the last car. I craw away from the door and sit next to a Candor girl.

"Hi. My name is Christina." She says.

"I'm Beatrice." I say.

We sit for a while. I wonder mildly what I've gotten myself into.

The initiates are getting off.

I take Christina's hand.

"One. Two. Three!"

I drag her behind me and we jump. We land in gravel. I look up. A lean man with greasy black hair, and piercings all over his face was standing by the ledge.

"My name is Eric. I am one if the leaders of Dauntless. You are all here to get into Dauntless. The way in is to jump." He practically sneers.

"Is there water at the bottom, or something?" An Erudite boy asks.

"You'll just have to see." Eric sneers.

"As usual, we offer the chance to go first to our initiates. So come on, whose it gonna be?"

"Me." I said after a minute. "I'll do it."

I made my way to the ledge. I took my jacket off.

"Yeah, Stiff! Take it off!" A candor boy says. "Put it back on..."

I ball my jacket up and hurl it at the boy. Then I climb on the ledge. I look down. Then I jump.

The fall feels instantaneous, but then I hit something hard. A net. I grab it and pull myself up. I see a hand and I grab it. The person pulls me across. It's a boy. He has brown hair and dark blue eyes. His hands wrap around my waist and he lifts me and places me on the ground.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"It's Bea-." I don't know why I hesitate, but 'Beatrice' just doesn't sound right anymore.

"You can pick a new one if you want," He says. "But make it good. You don't get to pick again."

"Tris." I say firmly.

"Make the announcement, Four," a girl instructor says.

"First jumper- Tris!" Four says. Then he looks down at me and smiles a little. "Welcome to Dauntless."

I gasp. I know him, I realize. It's hard to forget the blue of his eyes. It's hard to forget the first person you were intimate with, even if you were just tending to his wounds. I remember like it was yesterday. His yelp. His bloody back. How he rolled onto his belly because the pain is his back was to much to bear...

"Tobias," I whisper. He doesn't hear me. Tobias was now pulling Christina across. I stand lost in my memories.

Someone snaps their fingers in my face. "Hey, Stiff!" Tobias says loudly. "You gonna come with us, or not?"

I blush, and hurry up. I keep close to Tobias. Probably not a good idea, but I feel connected to him in a way that feels intimate.

It's ridiculous. He doesn't even remember me.

He's talking.

"I regularly work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four."

"Four, you mean like the number?" Christina asks.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Tobias/ Four asks. He sounds intimidating. Not at all like the boy I had seen limping around his room.

"No." Christina answers.

"Good." Four says. I cringe. Is Tobi even in that head of Four's?

"We are about to enter the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

"The Pit? Clever name." Christina snorts.

Four walks toward her. His limp is gone, obviously. I back up.

"What's your name, initiate?" He asks. His voice is almost deadly. The image of the look on his face when I entered his room when he was holding the chair floats in front of my eyelids

"Christina." She said.

"Well, Christina. If I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nodded, unable to talk.

I glared at Tobias. It wasn't a dark glare, but a glare of disappointment.

He didn't see it.

Four continued talking to us, but I was to lost in what could have possibly changed the Tobi I knew, to the Four, where I couldn't even find a Tobias.


	5. Chapter 3: Undecided

**A/N: So this is chapter three. I really appreciate the reviews. I am new here to fanfiction, and I am happy that I am publishing material. PLEASE keep reviewing. It keeps me motivated.**

**Dosclaimer: I own nothing. *sigh***

Chapter 3: Undecided

Four led us to the dormitory for initiate transfers.

"As you can see, there are 10 bunks and only eight of you. Less transfers than usual." He explained.

"But we started with twelve!" Christina says.

"We usually loose a few along the way." Four replies cooly.

I frown, but that doesn't really surprise me.

Four led us to the bathroom.

"This should make you Candor feel right at home." He says. "Everything out in the open."

I giggle quietly. People are muttering around me. Four motions for us to follow him. He leads us back to the dormitory.

"You will change into Dauntless clothes immediately." Four says. I recognize the ring of finality I heard so long ago.

"You will want to be in the dining hall in fifteen minutes, so make it quick."

I turn and pull the clothes for Dauntless out of my bedside drawer. I slide my Abnegation clothes off quickly. Then I practically throw on my dauntless pants and tank top. I quickly zip my jacket, and turn to exit the dormitory and somehow find Tobias.

Christina comes up to me.

"You dress fast. You wanna walk with me?" She asks.

I smile a little. "Sure."

We walk out, and meander through the halls. Just when I thought we would never make it to the dinning hall, we turn down a hallway and there it is.

Christina leads me to a table.

"You wanna sit with me, right?"

No, I want to find Tobias. "Of course."

A bunch of transfers sit with us. I take the empty seat next to Christina. To my surprise, and pleasure, Four sits at our table, next to me.

I take a round piece of meat wedged between two circular pieces of bread, and put it on my plate.

"You've never seen a hamburger before?" Christina says in disbelief.

"No," I say quietly. "Is that what it's called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food." Four says beside me. Christina looked at me.

"Why?" She asked, shocked.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." I explained.

Four is studying me.

"No wonder you left." Christina says.

Four smirks in his plate.

"Yeah," I say, rolling my eyes. "It was just because of the food."

Four's grin grew wider. I looked at him. He was behaving more like Tobias.

The man from the ledge, Eric, enters the room. People get quiet.

"Whose that?" Christina asks.

"His name is Eric." Four said. "He's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously?" Christina says. "But he's so young."

"Age doesn't matter here," Four replies. "Remember that."

Eric walks toward our table, and sits next to Four. Four stares at his plate.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He says lightly.

"This is Tris and Christina," Four says.

"Ooh, a Stiff." Eric says, smirking. I wonder if he knows Four's faction of origin. He grins wickedly at me. "We'll see how long you last."

Eric continues talking to Four. I wonder if they are friends.

"Nothing, really." Four was saying. I sit up and listen.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you and you don't show up." Eric says. "He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

"Tell him I'm satisfied with the position I currently hold." Four says.

"So he wants to give you a job."

"So it would seem." Four sighed.

"And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well. Lets hope he gets the point, then."

He hits Four on the shoulder like it was supposed to be casual, but the force of it almost pushes Four into the table. I glare at my plate. When he's gone, I look up.

"Are you two... friends?" I ask.

"We were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite."

I keep my expression in check. The Abnegation are wary of Erudite.

"Were you a transfer too?" I already know, but it's better to pretend I don't.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions," Four snaps. "Now I've got Stiffs, too?"

It's obvious now. Any sort of doubt that I had before that I didn't know Four, was rejected. No question. I am sitting next to Tobias Eaton.

My mouth twists like I bit a lemon, and I say, "It must be because you're so approachable. You know. Like a bed of nails" then I whisper really quietly, "Tobias Eaton."

He didn't hear me. "Careful, Tris," is all he says.

He turns to his food. I turn to mine. But out of the corner of my eye, I see his back straighten. He turned slightly towards me.

He knows me. He remembers. When he looks at me, I see the boy cringing back, holding the chair. Tobias Eaton.

Christina nudged me.

"I'm developing a theory." She said.

"Oh?" I say. "And what is that?"

"That you, my friend, have a death wish."

I shrugged. Tobias wouldn't hurt me. Four, on the other hand, might.


	6. Chapter 4: Knives and Targets

**A/N: knife throwing today. Before you tell me how knife throwing comes at the end of stage one, I'm going to say: I know. I was going to fix it, but I really don't want to, okay? Okay.**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I own nada. ?**

Chapter 4: Knives and Targets

I am so tired. I didn't sleep at all. I need to tell Four that I know he is Tobias, but I don't know how. I walk to the training room and stand close to Four as if it is a coincidence, but obviously, it's not.

"Today, you'll be learning how to aim." Eric says. "Everyone pick up three knives, and pay attention while Four demonstrates the correct technique for throwing them."

We don't move.

"Now!"

I walk to the table of knives and grab four of them, like we're supposed to. They are dangerous. I'll have to be careful not to screw up throwing them.

Four picks up four knives and walks over to the target next to mine. Then he throws. I watch his stance the first time and his arm the second time. All four times, he hits the center of the target.

"Line up!" Eric says when Four is finished.

I stand before the target and practice my stance, trying to imitate Four's movements. Then, work on the throwing technique.

"I think the Stiff's taken too many hits to the head!" Peter says. "Hey, Stiff! Remember what a knife is?"

I ignore him and practice a few more times without a knife. Then, I practice with it, but I don't release it.

When I actually throw the knife, it hits the board, and I smile. I am the first to hit the target.

"Hey, Peter," I say. "Remember what a target is?"

Peter flowers at me, and I grin back.

It is now an hour into practice, and everyone is hitting their targets by now. Except Al. It's a shame Eric notices.

"How slow are you, Candor? Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?" Eric says, his voice strained.

Al throws again and the knife sails into a wall. "What was that, initiate?" Eric says.

"It—it slipped." Al stutters.

"Well, I think you should go get it."

We stop throwing.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Eric says, his pierced eyebrows raised.

This is not good.

"Go get it?" says Al. "But everyone's still throwing."

"And?"

"And I don't want to get hit."

"I think you can trust your fellow initiates to aim better than you. Go get your knife."

"No."

"Why not? Are you afraid?"

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife?" says Al. "Yes, I am!"

"Clear out of the ring," Eric says. Then, to Al: "All except you. Stand in front of the target."

Al walks over to the target, gulping.

"Hey, Four. Give me a hand here, huh?" Eric says.

I crane my neck to see Four's reaction. He is glaring at the floor.

Eric says, "You're going to stand there as he throws those knives until you learn not to flinch."

Four scratches eyebrow with the point of his knife.

"Is this really necessary?" He says, sounding bored, but his body suggests otherwise; his spine is ramrod straight, and his eyes look stormy. Literally. The blue in them makes them look like orbs of a stormy night sky.

"I have the authority here," Eric says. Then he gives Four a hard look. "Here, and everywhere else."

"Like in the bedroom," someone whispers, provoking snickers from everyone but me.

Blood creeps to Four's neck and face. Then he walks up to face the target and Al. This is so wrong.

"Stop it." I say.

Four turns to glare at me, like that will get me to shut up. I give him a cold stare. He is such a disappointment.

"Any idiot can stand in front of a target," I continue. "It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying him. Which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice."

"Then it should be easy for you," Eric says, pushing his hair back so it curls around his ear. "If you're willing to take his place."

I walk up to the target. Al looks grateful as he slips back to the line of initiates.

"There goes your pretty face," Peter says, across the room. "Oh, wait. You don't have one."

I ignore him and lean casually against the target, although I don't feel casual at all. Four is spinning the knife in his hand, like its a toy, and not a weapon. It makes me sick.

"If you flinch, Al takes your place. Understand?" Four says.

I shrug. Four throws the knife and it hits the board a half-inch from my face. I close my eyes.

"You about done, Stiff?" Four asks.

I am furious. "No."

"Eyes open, then," he says, tapping the skin between his eyebrows.

I stare at him like I want to burn a hole through his head while he throws the second knife.

"Come on, Stiff," he says, almost pleading. "Let someone else stand there and take it."

This makes me want to punch him. Four was so mean. He actually wants me to fail. I am so furious, I can't even think about what I'm about to say.

"Shut up, Tobi - Four!" I shout.

Shit.

"Four, is what I meant to say." I add.

"Stiff, you know Four's name?" Eric asks. "Tell me what it is, and I'll let this drop." I see Four's eyes drop to the floor. He is mad. He thinks I'd give his name away to the whole initiate class.

He has no faith in me.

"I don't." I say. "I know a boy from Abnegation named Tobi. I was stressed, and I called him Tobi by accident."

This wouldn't fly if I called him Tobias. I would have felt horrible.

"C'mon Stiff. He'll stab you next time. Just say it." Eric is horrible. Too bad he already knows Four's name. Otherwise I would lie.

"I'll take my chances." I say. "I don't know Four's name. I don't even know which faction he came from, so how would I know his name!" I stare Eric down for a minute. Then I lean back against the target.

"Go ahead, Four. " I say. "Stab me. I don't really care."

"You got it, Stiff." Eric replies. "Just give her a little trim."

I stare at Four. He throws the knife and it nicks my ear. I sigh.

Eric turns to the rest of the initiates.

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is, but I think that's enough for today,"

I straighten up and start toward Four, but Eric grabs my arm.

"I should keep my eye on you."

He says. He leaves and the room is empty. Except for Four. And me. He walks toward me.

"It's your-" I cut him off.

"My what? Stiffness? I know! You actually stabbed me! On purpose!"

"Yes, I did. And you should be thanking me." What the hell?

"Thank you? You almost stabbed my ear, and you spent the entire time taunting me! Why should I thank you?"

"You know, I've been getting tired of waiting for you to catch on!" He says. What the heck?

"Catch on? Catch on to what? That you wanted to prove to Eric how tough you are? That you're sadistic, just like he is?"

I almost said Marcus instead of Eric, but I would have felt horrible.

"I'm not sadistic." He says. "If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have already?"

"I guess."

"Just watch out for Eric, okay Tris?"

"Okay, Four," I say. I hug him quickly. Awkward, but he doesn't resist me.

"You're not like Eric, by the way." I add. "I just wanted to see your reaction." I smile.

"Why did you tell me to stab you, Tris?" Four asks. "Why did you let me throw knives at you?" I laugh. Four frowns.

"Your aim was pretty flawless. Besides, you looked like you wanted to. After the whole name thing, I mean." Four looks crushed.

"It's okay, Four." I say. "I still like you."

I grimace and walk out the door. I lie down on my bed in the dormitory, my stomach churning.

I just told Four that I liked him.


	7. Chapter 5: Guns

**A/N: Hey faithful initiates! Things are moving fast now! Well, they will me soon, if they aren't already! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it may be a little short, so sorry for that! :D**

**Disclaimer: DIVERGENT IS NOT MINE! Okay? Okay.**

Chapter 5: Guns

I woke the next morning to someone banging the side of the door.

"Get up, initiates!" Four shouted. "Get dressed. Hurry up, you have two minutes!"

I groan, and roll out of bed. I stumble to my drawer and slide out of my sleep clothes and into my regular black clothes. I walk to the bathroom and brush my hair and teeth. I'm pulling my hair up, when I see Four leaning casually against the door.

"Haven't got all day, initiate." He says quietly.

"Four, I am the first one ready." I say, irritated. "Besides, you've got others to worry about."

I slide past him and walk up to Christina.

"Good, you're ready." I say. I take her arm and walk her out of the dormitory.

"Chris, I need a favor." I say.

"Um, okay?"

"Can you just watch out for me? Four's singling me out. And it's wired." I whisper. Christina laughs.

"You had it coming. Talking to Four like that yesterday!" She smirks. I see Four watching us. Christina sees me tense, and looks over her shoulder. She jumps and looks at me.

"Fine." She whispers. "I'll look out for you." I smile.

"Thanks, Christina." I say.

"Today, you are going to learn how to shoot a gun." Four says to us. "Everyone go get one!"

I walk over and pick up a gun. The weight of it feels dangerous. I've never held a gun before. I turn and see Four watching me. I look away and walk to my place quickly. Peter yawned and asked a question to Four. In response, Four walked over and pressed the front of his gun to Peter's forehead.

"Wake up, stupid head! You're holding a loaded gun. Act like it!" He was definitely different. Of course, I didn't feel the same either, and I haven't even been here a day. Let alone two years.

Four demonstrated how to shoot, hitting the center of the target every time.

Now we had to practice. I bent a little, balancing the gun on my shoulder I shoot, and miss the target completely. I flush with embarrassment, and reposition myself. I shoot again, and miss. This keeps happening.

"You know, satistically, you should have hit the target at least once by now," Will tells me with a smile. "Even just by accident."

I smile a little at him, embarrassed. "Guess I'm out of that statistic." I joke.

I bend, aim and fire. And miss. Again.

Behind me, I hear a sigh.

"You're never going to hit the target." Four says. "Not like that."

He repositions my gun. Then he places a hand on my back and a hand on my belly. "Straighten up, Stiff." He says, pulling my body straight. He smiles. "Gotta be stiff when you shoot. Then you won't be affected by the gun's kickback."

I frown a little. "Is that a joke?" I ask.

"Not really. If the nickname helps you remember…" he smiled, and for a second I saw Tobi laying on his bed smiling as I told him that I liked who he was. "Then by all means, use it." He finished.

I smiled. "Thank you, Four." I said, blushing. I knew I was going to have to tell him i knew him soon. I pulled the trigger. My bullet was almost the center of the target. I smiled.

"Thanks, Four." I said.

"I knew you could do it, Tris." He said.

He walked on to someone else, and I murmured. "Thanks, Tobi."

**A/N: sorry if Four seems a little OOC. I originally imagined that he would pick on her more because he knew her (or thinks he does!) So he's not really, he's just trying to figure out who she is.**


	8. Chapter 6: Fight Training

**A/N: Second update of the day! Get pumped! Nah, just kidding. It's okay. Anyway, school has started up again. (Happy New Year!) but anyways...**

**Me:!hey... Uh... Four?**

**Four: what do you want? *sigh***

**Me: could you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Four: fine, whatever. Anna4Tobias- wait, WHAT?!**

**Me: don't ask... *blushes***

**Four: Fine. She owns nothing.**

**Me: great! No GO! YOU'RE ON!**

Chapter 6: Fight Training

We are in the training room and there are mats on the ground.

"Today you will learn how to fight." Four says, as we file into the room. "Eric and I will be watching you and will help improve your style. Go!"

I turned to the dummy and punched it. It was hard. I started going at it. By the time Four called a break for lunch, I was dripping in sweat.

"Woah, Tris!" Will said. "What were you doing over there?"

I flushed a deep red when I saw Four looking at me. "You know," I laughed. "Beating the hell out of a dummy."

I was walking to get lunch, when Four stopped me.

"You're technique was all wrong. But I'll work on that with you later. I just have to ask, what were you thinking about when you were beating that dummy to a pulp?" He smirked.

"Ummm, I don't... know," I murmured, starred at my shoes.

Four placed his hand on my shoulder. "Alright." He said. Then he turned and walked away. I needed to tell him, and soon.

I sat at the table with Christina. I kept glancing around to find Four. I found him sitting next to Dauntless members. Eric was standing beside Four, telling him something.

"Tris!" Christina said, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked.

"Sorry," I said. Lunch was over, and we went back to the punching dummies. I imagined Marcus. I saw him in my head, and a blind rage took over me. I put all my weight into the punches. I hit his face, his chest, and square in the stomach to knock the wind out of imaginary Marcus. "I'm gonna kill you," I muttered. Then I hit the dummy in the side of the temple.

"Well, well, well," Four said behind me. I jumped. "You sure beat the hell out of that dummy there, Tris."

Four walked over to the dummy, and folded his arms. "Show me what you got, Tris." He said.

I turned to the dummy. Tobias's bloody back clouded my head. I hit the dummy in the chest. I started beating its face. I slammed my fist into its jaw.

"Tris!" Four shouted. "Stop now!"

I stopped. My rage disappeared. I wiped my face, and realized I had been crying as I beat the imaginary Marcus/dummy. I dragged my arm across my forehead. Four took my arm and practically dragged me out of the training room.

He led me down a hallway. He scanned the area, then pushed open a door. He ushered me inside, and followed me in. He closed the door, and leaned against it. "Tell me who you're afraid of, Tris." Four said, folding his arms.

I blinked. "I looked scared to you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, you looked angry." He said. "Would this person be in your fear landscape?" Fear landscape?

"No," I said. "I don't fear him, I simply hate him."

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Four," I say, gently. "I wouldn't lie to you about this. I promise that I'm not scared of him"

"We'll see." He said. Then he opened the door.

He led me back to the training room. He led me back to the dummy. "Show me a punch."

I punch the dummy. Four walks toward me.

"You're weak." He says. "You have to put your whole body into it. If you want to 'kill' this guy you hate, you have to use your elbows and legs. Not just your arms." I blush.

"You're fast, though. And you could win if you attack first. Upper cut, straight to the throat." I turn toward the dummy and upper cut the throat.

Four places his hand on my belly. His hand is so big, it goes from just bellow my rib cage, to just above my hips. "Keep tension here." He says quietly. Then he drops his hand and takes a step back. "Keep working, Tris." He says as he walks away. I take a minute to breathe before going back to punching.


	9. Chapter 7: Anger Pays Off

**A/N: Hey hey hey, initiates! So, ANOTHER CHAPTER! Yay! Thanks in advance for reviewing! ;)**

**disclai-**

**Uriah: DISCLAIMER! Anna4Tobias owns NOTHING! I'm free!**

**me: no, you're not.**

**uriah: NOOOO!**

Chapter 7: Anger Pays Off

I woke up a half hour before Four would wake is up. I walk to the bathroom to take a shower. It felt good to get cleaned up and shave my legs and underarms.

I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back to the dormitory. Four was banging on the doorframe. "Wake up initiates!" He yelled. He saw me there standing in my towel, and added "The Stiff beat all of you. Hurry up!" He winked at me. I blushed. He turned and left to wait outside.

Peter came up to me. "Hey, Stiff." He said. "You don't look sixteen. You sure you're not twelve?" I glared. Petter grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. Molly was standing there laughing.

I ducked under Peter's arm and ran, but he had my towel in his fist. I stopped so I wouldn't loose it. Peter yanked it off me. He appraised my naked body with amusement.

"The Stiff, really is stiff!" He laughed. "Look at her," Molly giggled, pointing. "She's just a child!" I shoved past them and grabbed the towel. I took clothes and ran out the dormitory, and to the bathroom.

I sobbed. Loudly. I tried to keep quiet, but I was so furious, and humiliated. I dressed quickly. Another sob escaped my clenched teeth. The door opened, and someone came in and sat beside me. I sagged against whoever it was and sobbed. "He took my towel! I was naked!" I sobbed.

"Who did that to you?!" Four said, furious. FOUR?!

I screamed and jumped to my feet. "Four! I thought you were Christina!" He stood up and folded his arms. He did that a lot. "Tris, who did that to you?" He asked gently. "Peter and Molly. They laughed at me, Four." I said, my voice breaking. Four took a step toward me and unexpectedly, hugged me. "I'll take care of it." He promised. I wrapped my arms around him. His bloody back popped into my head. Again. I loosened my hold until I was barely touching him. "Sorry." I said, my tone was full of regret.

"What's wrong?" Four asked, confused. I cringed, and said "Nothing, I just ummm, nothing" "Alright," Four said. "Let's go."

"Today, you will be fighting an opponent." Eric said. "You are paired up already." He gestured to the wall. I cringed. I was paired with Molly.

"These are the rules." Eric continued. "You fight until one of you can't continue. That's it." I cringed. Molly was going to kill me."Now, first jumper, and last jumper. In the ring."

I stepped onto the mat, and Molly's laugh rang in my ears. She punched me in the face. I thought of what she said. 'Look, she's just a child!" I lunged at her. I punched her stomach, ribs, and the side of the head. She fell. I sat on her stomach and repeatedly punched her face. I was full of blind rage. I blinked, and I was beating Marcus, not Molly. All I saw was red. I kept swinging. I didn't hear Eric yell at me to stop. Four came over. He lifted me up and carried me off the mat. "That's enough, Tris." He said, his voice ringing with finality. I sat, and buried my face in my hands. I think I fell asleep, because I wake to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Wake up, Tris." Four says. I blink. "You almost missed dinner." I frowned. I slept all day? "Why didn't you or Eric wake me up?" I asked, confused. "I mean I slept all day!" Four smiled.

"Eric doesn't know you fell asleep, and I felt that you needed sleep." He helped me up. "Tomorrow, we start phase two of initiation."

He walked me to the dining hall, and stood with me. He hadn't had dinner either. He sat with me at my usual table.

"Did you fall asleep, Tris?" Christina asked me.

"Ummm, yes." I said sheepishly. "Four woke me up so I wouldn't miss diner." Four starred at his food like the first night.

"Oh." She said. "Good, because you missed lunch. And Eric dangling me over the chasm."

"What?!" I shouted.

"I gave up during my fight." She said. "So Eric shoved me off the side of the bridge. I had to dangle there for five minutes."

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" I asked. "Man, if I was there I would've..."

"I'm fine!" She said. "Probably a good thing you weren't there!" Four smirked at his plate.

The next part of initiation starts tomorrow, Four had said. I wondered if that was what he meant when he said we would see if Marcus showed up as one of my fears. I guess we'll see, he had said.


	10. Chapter 8: A Dauntless Game

**A/N: Yay! Another update!**

**Four: Disclaimer: she doesn't own Divergent!**

**Me: good job! No go glib that Ferris wheel!**

**Four: What?! *starts having a panic attack.***

**Me: He'll be fine...**

Chapter 8: A Dauntless Game

This is ridiculous. Everyone in the dorms was awaken at 12:00am. Who gets up at midnight?!

"Initiates!" Four had shouted. Eric had told us to dress in two minutes. Ugh. Christina was not happy at all. She and Eric got into a staring contest, but obviously, Eric won.

Now, we are on the train loaded up with guns and paintballs. Okay, maybe this will be fun. The initiates are all still pretty tired, but excited too, to be playing a "Dauntless Game". I keep peeking at Eric and Four as they talk. The first night, it was obvious that Four did not like Eric, but now they appear to be getting along. Eric seems genuinely excited, for once.

"Initiates, listen up!" Four shouts. "We are going to be playing a game. It's like Capture the Flag." He explains how to play. "This is a Dauntless tradition. I suggest you take it seriously." He finishes.

"What do we get if we win?" Someone calls out.

"That sounds like something someone not from Dauntless would ask." Four says. "You get to win, of course." I smile a little. This will be fun.

"Okay, we're going to split into two teams. Four and I are captains."

"You go first." Four offers.

"Alright!" Eric says, happily. "Edward."

"I'll take the Stiff." Four counters.

"Ahh. Picking the weak ones, so you'll have someone to blame when you lose." Eric says.

"Something like that." Four replies. This makes me angry. He thinks I'm weak. I have to show him that I am stronger than he gives me credit for, and I have to do it tonight.

Four's next choice is Christina, so now I'm confused. Christina is strong. She is a good choice. What exactly is Four doing?

I scan my team. What do we have in common? I look over to Eric's team. What do they have in common? Eric's team is big and built. They will be operating on sheer force. They are most likely going to be a brutal team, like Eric himself.

Four's team on the other hand, is made of lean and smaller people. We are most likely faster than Eric and his team. I cover my mouth with my hand to hide my smile. We are fast. For a game like Capture the Flag, speed is more useful than strength. Eric may be physically stronger than Four, but Four is smarter.

The train is approaching the Pier. I can tell we'll be getting off here.

"Okay, you can go first." Eric tells Four.

"Don't do me any favors." Four replies. "You know I don't need them to win. You get off first."

"Take your scrawny team, and get out of here." Eric replies.

Four grins and gestures at us to follow him.

We jump off the train and run into the night. People start to talk to one another about where to hide the flag.

A girl walks up to Four and bats her eyelashes at him.

"Where did you hide the flag last year, Four?" She asks him, flirtatiously.

This makes me mad. Jealousy twists inside my stomach like a knot. I want to punch this girl.

"Telling you would not really be in the spirit of the game, Marlene." Four replies cooly. I smile a little.

"C'mon, Four!" She whines. She runs her hand up and down Four's arm, and I watch with satisfaction as he brushes her hand off.

"No." Four says, his voice suddenly cold. The girl sulks, and walks away to a group of girls giggling.

I wander around looking for an advantage point to win. My sights land on the Farris wheel. It's definitely high enough to serve my purpose.

I sling my gun strap over my shoulder, and walk swiftly towards the Ferris wheel. I start to scale the ladder.

"Tris?" A familiar voice says. I pause in my climbing. It's Four.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I came to see what you are doing." Four replies.

"Oh. I'm getting a better advantage point." I reply.

"Good thinking," he says. "I'm coming with you."

He looks a little nervous, but he slides his gun over his head and starts to climb.

"You don't need to come with me. I can do this myself." I say cooly.

"Undoubtedly." Four agrees. "Nonetheless, I'm coming."

"Okay." I smile a little as I continue to climb.

We are pretty high now, and the wind is stronger.i

"So, what do you think the point of this is?" Four asks, breaking the silence. "The game, I mean. Not the climbing." He sounds out of breath.

"Uh, strategy. Teamwork maybe?" I reply.

Four laughs. It's an airy choke of a laugh. He almost sounds hysterical.

"Maybe not." I say. "Teamwork doesn't seem to be a high priority among the Dauntless."

"It's supposed to be. It used to be." Four says.

"What changed?"

"The leadership." He says. "A few years ago, Dauntless got a new leader. The initiation got more brutal. Bet you can't guess who Max's new protégée is."

The answer is obvious.

"Eric." I say. "So Eric was their second choice for leadership, and you were their first." I say.

"What makes you say that?" Four questions.

"The way he was acting that first night." I say. "Jealous, even though he has what he wants."

We climb towards my destination, the flat platform in the middle of the wheel.

We climb without talking for a while.

We reach the platform now. I climb on, and sit on the edge, swinging my legs off the side.

Four pulls himself onto the platform, pressing his back against the stabilizer. He looks pale, and his hands shake a little.

"You're afraid of heights." I whisper.

"Everyone's afraid of something." He replies simply.

"How do you survive in the Dauntless compound?"

"I ignore my fear. When I make decisions, I pretend it doesn't exist." He speaks freely. He is letting his guard down, too.

I slide back a little on the platform to give him some room.

He looks far from comfortable here.

I stand and look around. I can't see what I'm looking for.

"We're not high enough." I announce.

"God, Tris." Four practically moans.

"You don't have to come with me." My voice is soft.

"Yes, I do." Four replies.

We continue to climb the actual structure if the Ferris wheel. I am a little distracted though, so my foot misses the next rung, and I slip.

Four catches me before I can fall, and gently tugs me back in place. His fingers find a strip of bare skin just above the waistband of my jeans. My face reddens as I acknowledge this fact, and I can barely mutter thank you.

"Are you alright?" Four sounds worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thank you." I reply, shakily. I realize that the presence of him makes me feel like my bones are soft. It is completely ridiculous that I should feel dizzy.

I continue climbing. A few more feet and I'll be able to see the whole city.

"Are you even human, Tris?" It's Four's turn to be nervous. He gulps. "Being up this high? It doesn't scare you at all?" He chokes a little.

I look down at Four, then past him, toward the ground. I will surely die if I fall from here. I'd better not fall then.

"We're almost there." I tell Four. My voice is soft, reassuring.

A few feet more, and I'm overlooking the city.

"Wow." I say. "Four, you have to see this. It's so cool." I scan and see their flag in an open field.

Four chuckles. "Figures. The trees provide some camouflage, but obviously, not enough."

I can hardly hear what he's saying. Not because of the wind, but because his chest is pressed against my back. I feel as if I'm on fire. Can he feel it too? Or is it just me? I really am dizzy now.

"Um, start climbing down, and I'll follow you." My voice shakes. Embarrassing.

"Oh. Um okay." Four stammers.

We descend the ladder quickly towards the ground.

We reach the ground and he takes my hand, and pulls me off to where the rest of the team waits.

"We know where the other team is." Four says. "While the rest of you were twiddling your thumbs, Tris climbed the Ferris wheel."

"What should we do to get them?" One dauntless asks.

"We should split into two groups. One team go and engage Eric. The other will go grab the flag." I command. "Let's go!"

"Who put you in charge?" A girl with a shaved head sneers.

"I didn't see you climb the Ferris wheel, did I?" I snap. I immediately feel ashamed. I don't even know this girl, and I decided that that I can yell at her?

"Ooh! A Stiff with a backbone!" She mocks.

The others take off toward where I point them. Zeke, Christina, Four, and I are to wait three minutes, then we follow.

We run through the field, towards the flag. I see people on Eric's team hiding behind structures, waiting to ambush us. I silently point towards the structures.

"Watch out." I warn my group, quietly.

We sneak towards the flag. Christina is behind me, and I hear a squeal.

I turn to see Peter standing, with a gun pointed and ready.

"Tell me if this hurts." He sneers. God, he's such an ass.

"You tell me!" I snarl, pointing my gun at his back.

He jumps and turns to me.

"You won't shoot me." He scoffs.

"I think you might be underestimating my character." I say. Then I shot his back. It will be hard to take that out.

Christina laughs. "Asshole!" She says.

We ran off towards the flag, which hung in a tree. I'm not going to be able to reach it. It's too high. I am about to scale the tree, but Christina stops me.

"C'mon, Tris. You're already the hero. You thought of the plan." Her look is patronizing. "You can't even reach it." That was a low blow, brining my height in it. But a fight isn't worth it, so I take a step back.

"You're right." I say calmly. "I can't. Go ahead." I gesture towards the tree, while stepping back.

She reached up and grabbed the flag. She smiled as she waved that stupid thing. I shouldn't let that get to me. I'm standing off to the side with a small smile on my features. I do feel happy we won.

"Good job, Tris." Four whispers behind me. My smile widens and I turn to face him. "Thank you." I say.

I'm smiling a little as I turn ad back to the train tracks. Four walks a few feet ahead, earshot of anything I might say. I walk ahead of Christina, and Christina walks with Will.

When we get back to the dorms, I fall asleep.

**A/N Chapter was nice and long, right? I wan't to keep my initiates happy...**


	11. Chapter 9: Fear Simulations

**A/N: I know I skipped Visiting Day, but this story doesn't need it. I would just be rewriting Veronica Roth's version, and I'm pretty sure that plagiarism. So just keep in mind that this happens after Visiting Day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 9: Fear Simulations

I sat at the table with Christina.

"I wonder what the second part of initiation will be" she said.

"I don't know." I muttered. I was too nervous to eat. I just picked apart my muffin, while my stomach churned. Four walked in the room.

"Initiates!" He said loudly. People were quiet. "Finish up and follow me." I stood, threw my muffin in the trash, and went to stand by the door. Four smiled at me. I managed a tight smile in return.

"Don't worry, Tris. You'll do fine." He whispered. Christina and Will came and joined us by the door. We waited in silence. When the other initiates came over to us, Four led us down a series of hallways. He reached a door, and opened it. We all filed in. Four stood in front of another door.

"This is a fear simulation room." He said. You will face one of your fears today. I will be controlling your simulation. When you have calmed down, or faced your fear in a significant way, the simulation will end."

People would go inside, be in there for a while, and come out shaking. Four carried one Dauntless born initiate because she was so freaked out that she fainted. That made me more nervous. I didn't even know my fears.

I was the last to go. Four called my name, and I stood up. I walked inside. He put a hand on my back and led me to the chair. "Take a seat." He said. "The simulation will give you one fear to face. You have to calm down, or over come it significantly." His fingers brushed my neck as he injected me with the serum. He walked over to the computer, and hooked himself to the simulation machine. "The serum will take effect in one minute." He said. "Be brave, Tris."

I close my eyes. I open them, and find myself surrounded by grey. Why am I in Abnegation? I was wearing grey. I pondered as to why I would be in Abnegation in a fear. Then I heard an odd slapping sound followed by a muffled scream. I start up the stairs.

"This is for your own good," a deep voice said. Marcus. Marcus? I don't fear Marcus. It has to be something else. "I did not raise my son to be a liar!" He continued. More muffled screams. My heart ached. "Tobias!" I screamed. I threw open his door. Marcus had a belt drawn back in his hand. Tobias's back was bloody. He was a young version of the boy I saw two years ago. Around fourteen.

Marcus's belt came down on Tobias again. His scream was heartbreaking. I was horrified because I had no idea what to do. After all, I knew the fear wouldn't end until Tobias wasn't hurting.

"This is rank with self indulgence!" Marcus shouted. Whack. Tobias screamed again. I saw a broken vase on the floor. I took it. Marcus shouted, "I did not raise my son to be a liar!" Whack. Tobias screamed another heartbreaking scream. I pushed my way between Tobias and Marcus. Marcus's belt came down on my arm. I screamed through my teeth, and smashed the broken vase against his head. I grabbed his belt and whacked him in the chest with it. He stumbled back.

"Get out. Now." I say, my voice deadly. Marcus looked at me. "I will brutally murder you, unless you get out. Now. Go to your room, or I will make you." Marcus leaves and I hear a door slam. I turn to Tobias. His face is wet with sweat and tears. He cowers in the corner of his room. My heart aches. "Tobi, honey." I say as gently as possible. "He's gone now, sweetie." He whimpers. My heart throbs, my stomach hurts, and tears fill my eyes. His pain is my fear, I realize. I dread it.

"Tobias," I say."My name is Beatrice Prior, sweetheart." I offer him my hand. He grabs it like a lifeline. I pull him up as gently as possible. He clenches his teeth and fists. "Let's get you fixed up, sweetheart." I say. He limps to the bathroom. He groans as he bends to grab a cloth. My heart accelerates.

"Tobias, why don't you sit on this stool? I'll get the supplies."

He sits on the tall stool, wincing. I bend and grab a cloth, soap, medicine, and bandages.

I run warm water and hold the cloth under it. I walk in front of him and wash the sweat and tears from his face and neck. I gently wash his wounds with water. Then I pour soap on the cloth.

"Tobi, honey." I say. "This will hurt." I wash the gashes with the soapy wet cloth. Tobias whimpers. "Sorry, baby." I say gently. I get the soap out of the cloth, and gently rub his back. Then I squeeze the medicine in my hand and rub it in to each gash. Tobias sighs with relief. That should get me out of the simulation, I think as I wrap simulation Tobias's back in bandages. Tobias slides off the stool and gives me a hug. I realize what I have to do. I have to get him out.

I take his hand. "Come with me." I say. I go to his room and pick up the bits of broken vase and throw them into the wastebasket. Then I grab Marcus's belt. Tobias eyed the belt suspiciously. I dropped it outside the other room, and head toward the stairs. I look at them, and look at Tobias, who is eyeing the stairs warily. I lift him gently, and carry him down the stairs, out the door, and run to my house in Abnegation. I set him on his feet, take his hand, and open the door.

**A/N: So this is where things get interesting, I think... Hehehe. Things start veering off the train tracks. Anyways, please review.**


End file.
